1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scalp washing device which washes a user's scalp while the user is in an upward facing position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scalp washing devices include a sink-shaped catchment container. Also included is a head support portion, which is positioned above the container and is configured so that a user's head is supported in an upward facing position. A plurality of shower nozzles is disposed in the container, and a cover is placed over both a portion of the user's scalp and the shower nozzles so that hot water jetted out from the shower nozzles does not disperse to outside the covered region.
Hot water is jetted out from the shower nozzles into the cover and the user's scalp is showered directly with the jetted hot water so as to be washed.
A support fixture which supports the user's neck is provided on an edge of the container. The user's neck is placed on the support fixture and their scalp is washed while their head is held upward in a cantilevered state. Such scalp washing devices are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-34638 and 2003-33220.
In such conventional scalp washing devices, since a user's scalp is showered directly with hot water jetted out from the shower nozzles so as to be washed, it is necessary that the hot water is jetted from the shower nozzles reasonably swiftly. When the hot water is jetted swiftly, the space covered by the cover and the container is filled with droplets, and some of these droplets may drop onto the user's face, wetting it.
When a droplet preventing plate is attached along a portion of the user's forehead between their scalp and face, the dropping of any droplets onto their face can be prevented. However, the droplet preventing plate and the user's forehead should be sealed together without a gap, and as the shape of the forehead varies from one person to another, a gap is likely to be generated. For this reason, the dropping of droplets onto a user's face cannot be completely prevented. The droplet preventing plate can be pressed against the user's forehead; however, this may cause a feeling of discomfort and even pain.